The Caviva Turning point (REWRITTEN)
by CanaIle-RomaNdorrafangirl1998
Summary: This is the third part, and the climax of my series. Join Chris and Aviva as they take a huge step in their relationship, and have to deal with a new threat from their childhood rivals, Zach and Donita. How will they deal with both at the same time? Who will win the battle? Read to find out. This is the story of my OCs
1. Chapter 1: Caviva Engagement

Hey guys, CF-98 here, I have decided to redo the first story I've ever written called "The turning point: Chris Kratt and Aviva Corcovado". This is the Climax of the series, and is the backstory of Cris, Logan, Amy, Lucas, Val, Jim, Yolly, and Cathy (I changed Cathy's name to Catalina BTW) . I hope you like it. R&R please

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own WK, the characters, Laura Wilkinson, Kate Corcovado, or Chrystal Kratt

CHAPTER ONE

Third person:

3 years have passed since Chris and Aviva had reunited, and had become an official pairing. It was Aviva's birthday, and the Kratt team had just had a party for her, and two little African Crested Porcupines (Sound familiar?). At the end of the festivities, Chris pulled his older brother, Martin aside because he needed some advice. The two brothers went to the kitchen of the Tortuga, and Chris started passing back and forth. He did this so much that Martin got freaked out, and said "bro, is something wrong?"

"I don't know how to ask her, Martin. I already got the ring, but I don't know how to ask that question. Can you please give me some pointers?" Chris pleaded while passing

"Just pour your heart out to Aviva, bro. Then, while you're saying what you want to say grab the ring out of your pocket, and pop the question." Martin suggested in an eager voice, he was very happy for his little brother taking a huge step like this.

"Sounds like a plan, thanks bro. Hey, can you bring the crew to main control? I'm to contact Aviva's mom, so she can watch the whole thing." Chris said with an exited voice. He could not believe that he was going to pop the question to his childhood friend, he loved Aviva so much, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Sure, I will. That's a really good idea, bro. You do that." Martin said as he put his hand on his brothers shoulder, and then hugged him saying "Good luck, bro. Make her the happiest girl in the world."

"I will." Chris replied hugging him back.

Martin:

I had just come out of a conversation with my little brother, Chris. He was about to ask a very important question to his childhood crush. Gee, I remember when he was small and he would spend the whole time talking about her, having weird dreams about it, and everything. Then subbing when he told me "I lost her, bro." Then one day after a long time he was smiling again because he found her again, and they've been together since that day. Anyway, everyone else was at the dining room table finishing their dinner, and I went in, and said "Chris wants all of us to go up to main control. He's got a surprise for you, Aviva."

Aviva:

I had just heard that my boyfriend, Chris had a surprise for me. It got me thinking for a while, "what could it be?" I was asking myself, as I walked into main control with my two daughters holding both my hands, we had adopted them. Kate ran away from home, and Chrystal was found by the Kratts. The whole team followed me in to main control where Chris was waiting for us. When I reached the location where he was standing I told the girls to go where the team was standing, and I said "hey Chris, I heard you have a surprise for me."

"Yeah, Aviva. I have two of them actually. First, look at the screen." He said, I don't know how he did it, but he got in contact with my mother, Ana María, and my sister, Genevieva (my version): my mom has light brown (lighter, and longer than mine) wavy hair, and stormy grey eyes. She wears a white shirt with a jean jacket on top, and a pair of jeans. My sister has black layered hair (with blonde tips and front bangs) she also has the stormy grey eyes, but she wears glasses. You would always see her wearing fluorescent colours, so she wears out of those shirts that you can see your shoulder with a peace sign on it, and a pair of pink track pants. I was in shock. I honesty couldn't believe it, I haven't seen my mother, and my sister in such a long time. I didn't know what to say, but "hola mamita, te eche tanto de menos. Hola hermanita, como estas?"

"Nosotras estamos muy bien, hijita mía, Feliz cumpleaños." My mom replied in Spanish, she sounded really emotional and overjoyed. I don't blame her, my voice cracked up too when I saw them on the screen.

"How was your birthday celebration?" My sister asked, Genevieva always looked after me. Weather in good times, or in bad she was always by my side, but their was something she, and our mother were hiding from me. I didn't ask neither of them what it was because it was a surprise I guess. There was a moment of silence between all of us, until I said "it was really good, the crew threw a party for me. We're in Africa, and..." I was cut when they both said "Aviva, look behind you." I did as I was told to do, and when I turned around my face went in "Aww". It was Chris Kratt, my childhood friend, and the love of my life kneeling down on his knee. I couldn't even believe it, was he doing what I think he was doing? I guess so

Chris Kratt actually said everything he wanted to say ever since we met, but this time was way different than the day we reunited. This came from the bottom of his heart, and at the end of his speech I figured out why. In Chris' hand was a rectangular shaped box, which he told me to open. I did, and inside of the box was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. I looked at Chris, and he asked "Will you marry me, Aviva?" I was actually joy crying because I never would've thought this day would come, and he asked me in front of my mother, and my sister which made it even more special. There was another awkward moment of silence before I said "yeah Chris, I do want to marry you." Then, after I gave him the "yes" I heard my mom and my sister yelling "el beso, el beso" like about 5 times until Chris said "well, I guess you know what that means, right Aviva?"

"Yeah, I know what it means." I said, as I wrapped my arms around Chris hugging him. We soon kissed, and everyone clapped and cheered out of happiness. I honestly couldn't believe it as we did so, it was like i don't know what it was like. It felt good inside though, and we both knew it. At the end of the kiss we both blurted out "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" My mom, and Genevieva were joy crying so much that they fell off their chairs. Soon after, my mom said "ojalá que tu padre esta viendo esto desde el cielo."

"I hope so to, mom. I hope so, too." I said, as I looked up at the sky. Zach's parents, under their son's orderes traveled to Mexico, and killed my daddy without us knowing. I swear on my dad's grave that I will clobber the living Kratt out of that guy. I mean my dad had absolutely nothing to do with Zach's hatred for me, and vice versa. That was between Chris, Zach, Donita, and I. He had no reason what so ever to do what he did. One day, he is going to pay. Back to the moment, I was so happy right now. I had gotten what I always wanted: Chris Kratt, my childhood friend. We were friends from the start, and right then and there I knew we were going to be a team until death parts us. I felt a little tug on my sweater, and I turned around to see my daughters. Kate, the oldest one said "what's going on, mom?"

"Kate, Chrystal. Your dad and I are getting married. We're going to be one big family." I said hugging them tight "and no one is going to stop it."

"Congrats mom and dad." They both said as they hugged us back. The family hug soon became a team hug as Martin, Laura (MK's wife), Koki, and JZ joined in on the hug. However, we did not know that our nemeses, Zach and his wife Donita were spying on us.

Meanwhile at the Donata-Varmitech mansion

Third person:

Yeah, Aviva was right. As soon as Zach got home from Africa that day, he sat down in his chair, turned on the TV, and switched it to the Chanel he used to spy on the Kratts.

Donita:

When I went into the living room that day, the tv was on and at full volume. I went to see what was going on, and as I walked closer and closer I saw it. Our childhood nemeses, Chris angelo and Aviva getting engaged right in front of our noses. It was like as if we were there, yuck I hate them with a passion, I've always hated them since grade 8 when I first saw them. They stole our daughters, and they're gonna pay for what they did. I looked beside me, and there as red as a beat was my husband, Zach Varmitech. I know he was just as mad, if not more than I was at them. I looked at the tv, and I saw Ana Maria and her other pathetic daughter joy crying. Then I scrolled my eyes down and saw why they were crying: Chris was on his knee, proposing to Aviva pathetically. A few minutes later I heard over useless tears a "yes" come from Aviva's dreaded, pathetic, good for nothing mouth. To make matters worse, the icing on the top of the cake is hearing Katherine, and Chrystal call THEM "mom and dad"! "That's it!" I yelled. I yelled that out so loud that Zach jumped out of his own chair, and looked at me in shock and said "what the ... Donita?"

Back to the Tortuga HQ

Chris

I still couldn't believe it, another wish come true for me. I was engaged to Aviva, one of my best friends from elementary school. We were still celebrating with my mother-in-law, Ana Maria and I had contacted my mom so she was on the other side of the screen. She couldn't believe it either, and she also remembered our story, it was something non of us never ever forgot. I don't blame her or mrs. Corcovado, our story had it's ups and downs and it got us to this. It might just be "The Caviva Turning Point". We were having the time of our lives, still celebrating and I said "I've got something to say,"

"What is it, Chris?" Everyone asked me with wide eyes. They were kinda happy shocked about what happened that day, especially Aviva. The last time we were all like this was when Martin and Laura got married, which was a long time ago. I turned to Aviva, and held her hand I said "Aviva, I know I've said this a lot, but I want you to know that I love you just as much as I love animals which is more than anything in the world. I swear on your dad's grave that I will never ever hurt you, and instead protect you from our childhood enemies even if it means risking my life while doing so. I won't let Zach get away with this. He's going to pay for everything he's ever done to us."

Everyone started clapping when I was done with my speech, then All eyes turned to Aviva, who said "Aww, I love you to pieces, Chris. I've always loved you, for the first day we met. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too, Aviva. I've been waiting to ask you that question since what... The end of grade 6, and what better way to do it than in front of the people who most care about us. In front of our moms, your sister, and the crew. On your birthday." I said

"And I've been waiting that long to say "yes". One more wish come true for both of us." She said in a loving voice. Suddenly we saw a wild kratts kids signal on Aviva's station, and she went to see what was going on. I guess the news spread quickly through out the world because all of the wild kratts kids had gathered at Gavin and Roman's house and buzzed us from there. They all looked very happy when they heard the news, and they were also excited about hearing that they were invited. Of course they were invited to the wedding, they were a huge part of our lives. It was a real shocker when we heard Gavin invite Jenny (like as a date) to the wedding, and she said "yes" it seemed like the love Aviva and I had for each other made an impact on a younger generation. Anyway we were still celebrating the engagement, and laughing about what happened between Gavin and Jenny when suddenly a third panel appeared on the main screen, and there were our rivals, Zach and his wife Donita. I jumped in front of Aviva and stammered "What the hell do you want, Zach!"

"Sorry for spoiling your no good engagement party, but let me remind you that YOU STOLE MY DAUGHTERS!" Zach yelled pointing at us through the screen with a glare

"WE DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING... THEY WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" I yelled as I raised my hand, that I clutched into a fist. This reminded me of grade 8 with the purse incident, and I yelled "YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME, I'M NOT GOING TO FALL FOR THAT ONE AGAIN! THEY WANT ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO YOU! YOU PUT CHRYSTAL UP FOR ADOPTION, AND KATE RAN AWAY BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO BECOME ONE OF US!"

"NO, YOU STOLE THEM! THIS MEANS WAR, CHRIS RATT!" He yelled, this was it. He blames me for something I didn't even do, and then he declared war on me. I'm sick of this. I've been dealing with this since elementary school, but I did make a promise to Aviva, and a promise is a promise...

"ITS CHRIS KRATT TO YOU, ZACH!" I heard Aviva say from behind me, then she went in front of me, and said in a determined voice "NO ... I'M WRONG, ITS CHRIS CORCOVADO - KRATT TO YOU!"

"OH LOOK, YOU CHANGED YOUR NAMES ALREADY. WELL GUESS WHAT... I DON'T GIVE A FLYING KITE ABOUT YOUR STUPID NAMES! THIS MEANS WAR!" Zach yelled, I could have sworn I saw smoke come out of his ears. All four of us were fuming at this point. I looked past my shoulders: Martin and Laura were wide eyed/jaw dropped, Kate had taken Chrystal to her room, and Koki and JZ were faceplming themselves. I heard Gavin ask "is this what they were like when they were our age?" Then I heard Koki answer "Uh huh, Zach would bother Aviva non stop, and Chris would defend her."

"I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO HER!" Zach yelled from the screen

"YEAH, YOU DID, ZACH! I WAS THERE!" I yelled crossing my arms, and glaring at him

"NO, HE DIDN'T, CHRIS ANGELO!" Donita yelled, with her hands on her waist

"AH, HERE WE GO AGAIN, DENYING THAT YOU'VE EVER DONE TO ME! LET ME REMIND YOU THAT YOU KILLED MY DAD!" Aviva yelled in a tearful voice "I'LL ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE ALONG WITH CHRIS, THIS MEANS WAR!"

"I NEVER KILLED ANYONE!" Zach yelled

"NO, BUT YOU WERE SO DARN LAZY TO DO THE DIRTY WORK, SO YOU SENT YOUR PARENTS TO KILL HIM, WHEN HE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! I HATE YOU!" Aviva yelled

"OH, SO NOW YOU'RE BLAMING MY FAMILY FOR SOMETHING THEY DIDN'T DO!" Zach yelled "YOU'RE THE ONES BLAMING US FOR SOMETHING WE DIDN'T DO!"

"DIDN'T DO ANYTHING... YOU MADE US SUFFER SINCE WE WERE KIDS, AND YOU'RE MAKING ANIMALS ALL OVER THE WORLD INTO LOOSE PARTS! FACE IT YOU'RE NEVER GONNA BE AS GOOD AN INVENTOR AS MY AVIVA IS!" I yelled defending Aviva, that made Zach fume up as red as a tomato.

"YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE EVEN BORN!" Donita yelled at me from the large screen "AND YOUR LAST BORN IS GOING TO PAY THE CONSEQUENCES!"

"WE'LL TAKE EVERYTHING YOU LOVE AND DESTROY IT ALL!" Zach yelled in a devilish voice

"THIS MEANS WAR" we all shouted as we glared at each other with anger, frustration, determination, and a lot of rage. I knew it was going to be hard, but I did swear on Aviva's dad's grave that I would protect her from Zach even if it meant me dying while I do that. With that, Zach cut off the communications, so we couldn't see his face again. I turned around and saw that Aviva was on her orange chair, sobbing. I went up to her, and said "Aviva, it's going to be ok. I promise, I won't let him get away with this."

"What are we gonna do?" She said as she hugged me, while crying tears of frustration, and sadness on my green sweater.

"We have to work together, Aviva. We have to work as a team, like we've been doing all this time, maybe a little more. I'm not about to let that maniac get away with this. If we do have more than one kid, we have to work together to protect it from them." I said hugging her back. There was an awkward moment of silence before Martin asked "what the heck just happened there?"

"Bro, Zach declared war on us." I replied

"For what? He's the one who started all of this. I mean that guys nuts" Martin said

"You should have been there when we were kids, he would pick on them non stop." Koki said

"Yeah..." Jimmy Z replied as he took out a slice of pizza, and everyone was staring at him "what, it's what I eat when I'm nervous." He said shaving it in his mouth.

"You know what? I'm fed up with this! It's a fight till the end, guys. Zach's not getting away with this!" I said "now who's with me!"

"I am, Chris." Aviva said standing next to me

"You can count me in, bro." Martin said

"Me too, CK." Koki said

"Same with me, Chris." Jimmy said

"THIS MEANS WAR, ZACH!" we all yelled

Meanwhile

Third person:

Believe it or not, Chef Gourmand had gotten married to his college sweetheart, Betty Crocker, a ginger with light grey eyes. They had just gone back to the U.S. From their honeymoon, and gourmand was already planning something against Laura, Martin's wife.

End of the chapter

I know it's a little bit short, and I left it on a bad note with the declaration of war between the two families. This is how it went, and I think it's going to get even better as I go on with the story. I hope you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 2: the AccidentCaviva Wedding

Hey guys, I'm back with the second one, I hope you like it. Lots more of the Danota-Varmitech/Corcovado-Kratt battle, and not to mention ... CAVIVA WEDDING! :3

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own them ... They own themselves LOL XD:3 and CK owns all those AWESOME Caviva moments in the show.

Chapter 2

Martin:

I gotta admit, Chris and Aviva had a lot on their minds right now. First they had to worry about the wedding, and second this new threat from Zach. Sometimes they didn't get any rest because they've been working non stop. A year had passed already since they got engaged, and I was trying to help them as much as I can. I knew it's up to my little brother now to protect Aviva, and I was somewhat proud of him for keeping his promise. The date of the wedding was fast approaching, and I was with the lucky couple. Yeah, I asked my brother if I could tag along, after all Chris asked me to be the best man, and I gladly accepted it. It was the least I could do for him. Btw When we started doing this adventure, I promised mom I would keep him safe. We had gone to a nearby mall, that had everything we needed to get for the wedding. So we split up, and I was put in charge of the rings. I was looking around the jewelry store I had gone in to hoping to find a good one for them.

Chris:

Aviva and I had to do stuff for the wedding, which was in a couple months. Zach was wrong when thought we changed our last names, we hadn't change'em yet, but Aviva, while defending me wanted to make my name sound more powerful. I think it's pretty cool to have two last names, otherwise known as a "hyphened last name". We had done the papers at home, so now we had to give them to the consultant that was luckily in that mall we left my brother in. As we walked to the consultants office we decided to have a conversation, and I said "hey Aviva, pretty soon we'll be Chris and Aviva Corcovado-Kratt. I can't wait, and from that day on we'll be inseparable."

"Until death parts us... Chris, I'm scared. Zach's gonna try everything he can to destroy us." Aviva said looking at me with tearful/vengeful eyes. I didn't blame her, I was just as frustrated, vengeful, angry, and scared as she was about all this. How dare he blame us for something we didn't do. I held her hand tight, and looked at her. I then said "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you, Aviva."

"Promise?..." Aviva asked

"Cross my heart and hope to die." I said in a determined voice as I put my hand on my chest, pretending to literally cross my heart.

"We got ourselves into this mess, and we're going to get out of it together, right Chris?" She asked looking at me with a hopeful smile.

"Right Aviva, We are one." I said.

"We are one, hm. I wonder if someone would make up a solidarity song like that." Aviva thought. Yeah, those words are what a family needs to stick together. Our song for the wedding was going to be "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" because we both saw the movie "The lion king" when we were kids, and we both love it. The other song we chose was "I still believe" because that's the one Aviva used to listen to when we were separated.

"Yeah, I'm wondering that too, Aviva." I said, as we entered the office "we are one."

Martin:

I had just found the perfect wedding rings for my brother and sister in law: they were both made out of gold but one of them had a green emerald (Chris' favourite colour), and the other one had a purple (Aviva's favourite colour) gem on it. The thing that I found was cool about them was that they seemed to have the WK symbol on them. It was like they were meant to be put on their ring fingers in a couple days, I went to the counter and asked "excuse me, how much are these worth?"

"Oh, those are worth a fortune. They're the only ones like that." The lady said. She took both the rings out of the case, and showed them to me "so, who's the lucky girl?" She asked me

"What? ... No, I'm not the one getting married. It's for my brother and sister in law." I said, as I looked at the rings, and at her "already married... Let me tell you their story." I said very enthusiastic about telling that story. In reality I felt like telling the whole world about these two. I mean people already know that they were getting married, but no one knows their backstory. I said "you see, My brother and his girlfriend are childhood friends (or childhood sweethearts), who met in the middle of a soccer baseball game. I remember my brother was so happy and he would spend the whole time talking about her, having weird dreams about it, and everything. Then subbing when he told me "I lost her, bro." Then one day after a long time he was smiling again because he found her again, and they've been together since that day."

"Wow, isn't that something?" She said, then she thought about it for a while. There was a minute of silence between us until she asked "just who are we talking about?" She sounded like she know of a story like that.

"Chris and Aviva Corcovado-Kratt... Do you know who they are?" I asked "my names Martin."

"Chris and Aviva are getting married!? I never thought they got back together again." She said in a happy voice "I used to go to school with them." She pulled out her phone and started texting "sorry, I just have to do this. Everyone thought that love was lost forever, we all supported Caviva back then. It was just in good group of people who didn't let them be friends anymore."

"Were two of them Zach and Donita?" I asked. Just then I looked back, and there they were. Zach and Donita were right there behind me. I looked back at Chris and Aviva's school friend, and said "we're in a war with them."

"I can tell you that Chris was always in a fight with Zach, defending Aviva." She said

"Hey, I'm right here!" Zach said as he glared at her.

"Yeah, and now you're getting out before I call the cops! What do you want!?" She yelled

"Yeah Zach, what do you want!?" I yelled standing in front of him. By that time I'd already called my brother on my creature pod, and he said that he had left Aviva at the wedding dress shop and he was on his way to the shop I was in.

"Like he said, We're in a war!" Zach yelled

"Well, take it outside! No fighting in my store!" She said, she then picked up her phone, and said "if you don't get get the hell out of here, I'm calling security!"

"I didn't do anything!" Zach yelled

"Then why the heck are you in the store!?" I heard a familiar voice yell out. I turned toward the door, and there was my brother, as determined as ever. I could tell he was not amused when he saw Zach there, and again I don't blame him I wasn't amused myself. Chris walked over to where Zach was, and yelled "oh so now trying to ruin our WEDDING PLANS!"

"Yeah, and I'll be doing that for the rest of your life if I have to!" Zach sneered "oh, and not to mention your Aviva is in my car ...!" He was stopped when my brother punched him in the face, and yelled "No, she is at the clothes picking out her dress for the wedding!"

"No, I sent in my Zachbots to snatch her!" Zach yelled laughing hysterically "She's headed to my jet, and once she gets on, you'll never see her again! Ahahaha"

"I lost her once, and I'm not going to loose her again, Zach!" Chris yelled, running as fast as he could to rescue the love of his life before it was to late.

"You can have the rings for free if you want. The Caviva supporters from back then will be at the wedding for sure, and I know you guys are having a hard time with SOME PEOPLE." She said, Zach and Donita were after Chris now, so they couldn't here us talking.

Third person:

Meanwhile, Chris was running faster and faster, chasing the car Zach and his wife drove to try to get to the jet in time. Zach noticed his arch rival, and pressed the gas. Soon he was out of Chris' reach, and he couldn't do anything about it... Or could be?

Chris:

I watched as Zach zoomed away with my Aviva in the back of his car, I thought I lost her again. When suddenly I thought in a determined voice "I'm a creature adventurer now ... I can't give up, this calls for an Aviva rescue with the help of creature power!" Then I took out my creature pod, and contacted the crew.

"Hello? ... Guys? ... Somebody?" I said

"CK ... Hello, everything ok? How's Aviva?" Koki asked

"Koki, Zach stole her again. They're headed to the jet!" I yelled "I need my CPS, quick!"

"On it, CK. JZ, could you teleport Chris' CPS to him!?" I heard Koki yell from the other end of the line.

"On it, Koki!" I heard jimmy yell back at her, he than grabbed his lucky controller and zapped my CPS to me within seconds. I put on the CPS and ran to find a peregrine falcon, the fastest flyer in the world. About 1 second passed when I finally found one, it was Fluff the little falcon we saved. She wasn't as white anymore, and she was starting to get her adult feathers in. I'd say she was now a year old.

"Wow, you've grown since the last time I saw you, girl." I said as I scratched the back of her neck. She didn't mind it, I think she actually liked it. Her head was tilted down "I'm going to need your help to save Aviva, Fluff." I said. I heard a chirp chirp, which I think meant "yes" so I put a finger on her head and touched the activation button on my CPS.

"ACTIVATE PEREGRINE FALCON POWERS!" I yelled in a determined voice, and with a flash of green I was in my falcon power suit and on my way to save Aviva.

Aviva:

I was taken to a cell in Zach and Donita's house, where I was tied up to a pilar by Zach. "You'll never get away with this, Zach. Chris' on his way over here to save me! I know it!"

"Oh, no he's not!" Zach yelled, as he took out a controller, and pushed a red button. I tried to move to get myself free, but I couldn't. Zach tightened it a lot so they couldn't get out, but it was hurting a lot, so I yelled "What exactly are you going to do to me, Zach!?"

"Do what I should've done to you the moment I first saw you, you're not going to make it out of here alive!" Zach threatened, he then slammed the door shut, and I knelt down on my knees and put my hands on my face crying. I thought to myself "I know Chris would come to save me, and I bet he's on his way now."

Chris:

Koki had some how gotten the coordinates of where Aviva was, and I was flying up above the clouds in search of Zach's house. Aviva had somehow transmitted a signal from there, and it got me scared and even more determined. I wasn't about to loose her again, and definitely NOT FOR GOOD. I soon spotted the house, and went into one of those peregrine falcon dives and I dove straight toward the house at full speed. As soon as I was about a metre above the house I realized that it was full of both Zach's robots and a whole lot of traps. I wish my brother was here to help me, but I didn't give up. I deactivated my falcon power and thought to myself "what do I do now?"

"Hey, bro. D'you find Aviva yet?" I heard a familiar voice ask, I soon turned around and saw Martin standing on the edge of the lawn.

"Martin? Bro, I need some help." I asked looking at my brother and then at the traps outside the house "Aviva's in there."

"Ouch, looks like Zach's got the place surrounded." My brother said looking at the protection the gloomy house had. Then he started pacing back and forth. I wasn't long before Dabio had opened the door to take out the garbage, and had accidentally left it open. Martin distracted the bots by doing a hologram of an animal with his Creature Pod, which I taught him how to do. Meanwhile, I was dodging the traps and on my way to save my Aviva. The inside of the house was ginormous, but all grey with pink flowers painted on the walls. The first level was all open, with the kitchen in the far back, the dining room table was right next to me kitchen, and the living room was the first thing you saw if you looked to the left of the door. I heard a girl voice that definitely wasn't Donita cry out "HELP ME PLEASE! THIS LUNATIC IS GOING TO KILL ME!" I listened to the cry for help, and it sounded exactly like Aviva crying. It sounded like she was downstairs, and I heard Zach's obvious yell "SHUT UP! CHRIS WILL NEVER FIND YOU! FACE IT, YOU'RE DONE!" As I ran toward Aviva's screaming, and crying I thought "If I end up loosing her, I'll make him pay. I swear I'll make sure he goes down for attempted murder!" Soon after, there were more bots guarding the entrance to the room that the screams and cries were coming from, but they suddenly stopped, and I was heartbroken and even more determined to get in there and kick Zach's ass. I ran as fast as I could, and surprisingly bashed all the bots in one place. I soon knocked down the door and what I saw made my heart sink: A Zachbot held Aviva with her arms spread apart, and her hands had rope markings on them. She had a black eye, a lot of bruises, a cut on her mouth, a lot of rope markings on her hands and feet, her clothes was torn and had blood stains close to her chest. Her eyes were closed which means either she was unconscious, sleeping, or completely gone.

"Zach!? ..." I yelled practically in tears "let my Aviva go!"

"I will, but she's not waking up EVER again! Aviva is dead!" Zach smirked evilly, as he went over to Aviva and ordered the bot to let her go. I watched as an Aviva's seemingly lifeless body (I thought she had died) hit the floor. Enraged at the thought of losing Aviva, I punched Zach across the face, and yelling "You never stopped bothering her, now she's dead because of you! You're nothing more than an ASASIN! MURDERER!" I then picked him up by the scruff of his black sweater and shook his head yelling "you're not getting away with this, Zach! I hate you!" After I yelled those words in his face, I threw him to the hard floor "I will never forget what you did to my wife to be! You knew I loved her from the start, what do you do!? Destroy it two times! How would you like it if I did the same thing to Donita!? You'd hate it! I never did anything to discuss this!" I then I went over to Aviva and picked her up like on the day I found her again, and walked out the door slamming it.

Third person:

Grey clouds filled the sky as a heartbroken Chris walked out of Zach's home with what he thought was a lifeless Aviva Is his arms. Martin was waiting for his little brother outside of the crime scene. He had called the Tortuga crew to pick them up. Aviva was soon put on the table in main control, and Chris sat down in front of her and put his hands on his face and started to cry. Laura, who happened to be walking in the room saw the two of them and ran over to Chris and asked "what's the matter, honey?"

"Zach... I was to late... Couldn't save her... Aviva's gone... He killed her, Laura." Chris said as he sobbed in pain and sorrow.

"Did you try getting her pulse?" Laura asked "let me call the police, and the ambulance."

"No, but I'll try. There might still be hope." Chris said getting up

"That's it, Chris. Don't give up just yet." Laura encouraged him. Martin was looking at what was going on from a far, and he was proud of his wife helping his little brother.

Laura:

While Chris was checking Aviva's pulse, I was calling the cops. I went to the kitchen of the Tortuga, picked up the phone and punched in the numbers 9-11. The phone rang about once or twice, and then the officer said "hello, this is 9-11 emergency. How may I help you?"

"Hello, I'm Laura Wilkinson. I'm calling because there has been an accident here, and there's someone vitally injured." I answer

"First of all, what is the persons name? And secondly is he/she breathing?" The officer asked

"Her name is Aviva Corcovado-Kratt, and I don't know. I'm going to ask her husband to be, he's checking up on her." I replied as I ran back to the living room/main control, and asked Chris if she was breathing. The news I got from him didn't look to good as he said "barely..." I could tell he was angry, and heartbroken. I put the phone back on my ear and said "she's barely breathing..."

"When did this happen?" The officer asked

"About 5-10 minutes if not more ago." I said, looking at Chris. I saw the pain in his eyes, I lived his separation with Aviva with him when they were kids, along with Martin. I knew he didn't want to loose her again, and now he felt like he had.

"Was there someone else involved in the accident?" The officer asked, I then felt a tug on my shirt. It was Chris signalling to pass him the phone, I also knew how determined he was to get Zach behind bars for what he did to Aviva. I gave it sigh as I gave the phone to Chris and said "there's still a little bit of hope. Don't give up, Chris. Do it for Aviva."

"Ok, thanks for helping me, Laura." He said as he grabbed the phone from my hand. I didn't say anything at first, I just hugged him trying to comfort him. "No matter what happens, we'll be here for you always, sweetie." I then let go of Chris and went to where Martin was and said "we have to talk."

Chris:

I saw my sister in law go back to where my brother was, and the two of them left to the dining room. I was really grateful to have a family like the one I have, they're always there for me when I need them (good or bad times). Anyway I put the phone to my ears and said "hello, I'm Chris Corcovado-Kratt, Aviva's husband to be. I'll tell you who did this to my wife."

"Who was it? If there was someone else involved in this." The officer asked

"It was Zach Danota-Varmitech. He did this to my wife... He wouldn't stop bothering her, and when we were getting ready for the wedding... I had left her buying her wedding, and he stole her... He brought her to his house, tied her up, threatened to kill her, and then... He literally did, or at least tried to ... I was there, and I heard the screens stop when he did it. Please help me, I don't want to loose her again." I said as I cried on Aviva's sweater

"And where are you exactly?" The officer asked

"On a turtle ship in the park." I said "central park." We hadn't been in NYC since last year for the peregrine falcon adventure, so we decided to visit again.

"Ok, and where is Zach's house?" The officer asked

"About 15-20 minutes away from here, it's a big gloomy mansion. You'd know which one it is..."I answer

"Ok, we'll be there in a flash." The officer said before he hung up.

I then held Aviva's hand, she went from pale to paler, her hand was colder than ever, and she was loosing a lot of blood. I felt the it was all my fault. If I would've brought her with me... Non of this would have happened. "Aviva ... Please... don't go... Don't leave me alone... AAAVVVIIIVVVAAA." Aviva soon turned as white as a sheet, and I only hoped that the ambulance and cops would come soon. Then, out the sudden the door to the Tortuga rang, and I bolted toward it, and opened it. They weren't kidding when they said they would get here in a flash, two paramedics ran toward where I lay Aviva down with a stretcher. They saw that she was pale, wasn't breathing to good, and that she had lost a lot of blood, one of them went up to me and said "well, we're going to have to take her into Extreme emergency. She's in sever critical condition."

"Ok, do what you can to keep her alive. I'm going to go to the hospital with her if that's ok?" I asked

"Sure you can, she needs you right now." The paramedic said as she walked toward her coworkers the two paramedics picked Aviva up and put her on the stretcher. You know how sometimes the paramedics use the black buckles and the buckles go across the stomach? Yeah, they put those on Aviva they also put those stickers they usually put on her chest, and they put an oxygen mask on her that was connected to a bag with some kind of liquid inside. They finally took her to the ambulance, and I was there, sitting beside, and I said "Aviva, just stay here. You can do it. I'm here with you, hold on a little more."

Third person:

Meanwhile Zach and Donita were having dinner, celebrating for what they had done to Aviva. They had asked their friend, Gourmand to cook a feast for them, but what they didn't know was that Chris had called the police on them. This time it wasn't a joke, they had tried to break Chris' heart again by trying to separate him from his childhood friend again, and this time for good.

"You're positively sure she's dead?" Gourmand asked eating from his plate

"Yes, Gourmand. I did it with my own two hands. You should've seen the look on green guy's face. AHAHAHAH" Zach said, laughing hysterically while eating his food

"How'd you do it?" Gourmand asked

"Tied her to a pole, beat her up and left her 50/50, but then I strangled her. I ..." Zach couldn't finish the sentence because the police broke into the house, and one of the officers called out "Zach Varmitech, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Aviva Sarai Corcovado-Kratt!" Zach turned toward Gourmand, and yelled "you...!"

"You're wrong Mr. Varmitech, it wasn't him. It was the victim's husband to be. You just told us how you attempted to kill the woman, so you better not lie about it, and he also told us that story!" The officer yelled.

"Chris Ratt! Er, I should've known! Well, he's lying. I didn't even do anything to her!" Zach yelled

"Tell that to the judge!" The officer yelled, as he cuffed Zach, and he walked through the door. Donita and Gourmand were enraged with the fact that Chris had called the cops on Zach.

Martin:

My wife and I had just made a plan to surprise Chris and Aviva for when they get out of the hospital, I really hope Aviva makes it, but honestly I think it's gonna take a couple months to recover. Chris had found her practically dead at Zach's, and I bet he's getting the right punishment he deserves. We can only pray for Aviva so she gets better soon. I know Chris would stay with her day in and out, so we've decided to plan their wedding day for them. I mean it's the best thing we can do for them, and they've been working so hard. They deserve it. I soon heard me creature pod ring, and I picked it up. It was Chris calling from the hospital, and it didn't look so good. "Bro, how's Aviva?" I asked

"She's been in the OR for a few minutes now, Bro. I'm scared. What if she..." Chris trailed off when I said "bro, have faith. She's gonna make it, I'm sure of that."

"I'll try, but could you round up our team? Leave Kate in charge of Chrystal, they're to young to know what happened." Chris asked

"Ok, I will. How about DD? She's after them too." I asked wondering what Donita might do after Chris called the cops on her husband. I actually was terrified of what she'd do to us if she found out about that.

"Doesn't Koki's auntie live out here? Besides if Aviva... The doctors here ... Gotta go, bye." Chris blurred out, and soon after hung up. I did what I was told: I rounded up the team, and we drove off in the Createra. We dropped Kate and Chrystal off at Koki's aunts house first, and then we went to the hospital. Chris had sent me the coordinates of where it was, so we knew where to go.

Chris:

After I hung up the creature pod, I turned to the doctor that was standing there. He asked "are you related to Aviva Corcovado-Kratt?"

"Yes, I'm her future husband." I said "how is she?" I then asked

"She's in a coma, we don't know if she'll wake up from it. The injuries were sever, I'm so sorry." The doctor said. My heart sank, and started to burn. What if she didn't wake up? What would I, and the rest of the team do? If she doesn't wake up, I would go to the Gail sell where Zach was put and I'd ... Martin said to have faith, so I prayed a set of "our fathers" and "Hail Mary's" after the doctor left. "Aviva, please wake up soon. I love you." About 15 minutes passed and I saw Martin, Laura, Koki, and JZ. As soon as my brother saw me, he knew something was wrong, and ran toward me and hugged me. As soon as he let me go, he asked "is something wrong, Chris?"

"Guys, I need to tell you something." I said, all of our team members came toward me, asked "is something wrong? Is Aviva ok?"

"G-guys, sh-she's I-in a-a c-coma. Z-Zach l-left A-Aviva I-in a C-coma!" I yelled, as I wiped some tears of pain and suffering.

"Is she going to wake up?" Laura asked, tears flowing out of her eyes "I'm so sorry, honey"

"I don't know, the doctor said the injuries didn't look to good." I told her "all we can do now is pray."

"I'm so sorry, CK."Koki said, tears flowing from her eyes as well. She did something that day that she longed to be since elementary school, she turned to Jimmy and gave him a big hug, as she cried on his sleeve. It was like the hug I had gotten on the day Aviva and I got engaged. JZ was shocked, but then he actually hugged her back, like I did with Aviva... I wished she was there when that happened, we both were waiting until the day when it would happen, and it came and she couldn't witness it... All because of Zach.

Third person:

As the weeks went by, Chris spent every last day with Aviva, well except when he went to Zach's trial, Martin told his brother about what they had planned for Aviva when she got out of the hospital. Zach had been given 3 years of prison for almost killing his rival. Meanwhile Martin, Laura, Koki, jimmy, Susan, Christine, Genevieva, Linda, and Ana Maria were planning a surprise wedding for Aviva, and she had absolutely no idea what was going on outside the hospital doors.

Chris:

I was sitting right next to an unconscious Aviva, trying not to cry of sadness. It was like as if she had fallen into a deep sleep that no one could wake her up from. Still, I think she's just as beautiful sleeping then she is awake. I then stood up and went to where her head was and ran my hand down her face and pulled her hair behind her ear. Then I sat down and took her hand, it wasn't as cold as it was a few weeks ago, but it was still cold. "Aviva, please wake up. Don't go, c'mon, you can do it. If you don't wake up, the team will go down. C'mon, do it for the animals that we save everyday... Do it for me, Martin, Laura, Koki, JZ, Kate, and Chrystal." I then stood up and went back to where her head was and I kissed her. Something extraordinary happened after that kiss, I saw her skin go from grey to her normal colours. I know it was cliche, like a Snow White/sleeping beauty thing, but I knew now that I didn't have to be scared that she wasn't going to make it. I then sat back down and a few minutes passed by when I heard Aviva say in a soft voice "Chris, is that you?"

"Aviva,Yeah. I've been here since the accident." I said as I gave a sigh of relief

"Accident?" She asked, it seemed as though Zach had clogged her memory when he bashed her head. So I tried to fill her in on what happened to her, at the end of the story she was enraged at Zach for leaving her with a broken arm and other serious injuries, but was happy that I had put him in Gail. "You did that for me, Chris."

"Geez Aviva, I'd do anything to save you." I replied

"You did save me, that kiss saved my life." She said as she hugged me tight, and I hugged her back. She then said "you know, Chris that I did go up there. I saw my dad up there and he told me that he approved of us getting married. He told that he was watching how you take care of me, and how our bond had grown since we were kids. I also saw God, and he told me that I needed to come back for the sake of our relationship, and for the sake of the animal kingdom."

"He did?... Aviva, that's amazing!" I yelled in excitement. Aviva's dad was a bit edgy about me dating his daughter, especially because I made her heart break. I love Aviva so much, and now that her dad just gave me the "yes" through Aviva. We could get married no ifs ands or buts. I looked at Aviva and I said "I love you so much, Aviva."

"Yup, and he sent you something." She said "cup your hands." I cupped my hands and she put a pendent with an angel at the bottom. "It has been in the family for about 2000 years, Chris. Every guy in my family, well at least my dad's part of the family was given this when their father in law saw that they were taking care of their daughter. My dad told me that only his great (100x) grandfather, and down to you deserved that family treasure because the rest of the family boys weren't good husbands to their wives, or they died really young. He said it was to to be given to the one who shows that he is worthy of getting it." Aviva said

"Wow, that's a really cool story, Aviva." I replied as I put the pendent around my neck. Soon after we heard the door open, and the nurse came in the room. She was shocked to see Aviva sitting up on the bed, and said "How did you wake up, you were in a coma for 3 weeks?"

"It was a miracle." She said, she then heard a growl from her stomach "I'm kinda hungry though."

The nurse brought Aviva a tray of hospital food. This reminded me of the day after I found Aviva again how I had to bring a tray of food to the living room of my old house to take care of her.

"I'll help her..." I offered, the nurse turned around from where she was, and smiled. She then turned back to Aviva and she said "is he your husband, sweetie?"

"He's going to be." Aviva said sipping from her cup of orange juice

"You're so fortunate to have someone like that in your life, sweetie. I've seen him here every day and night watching over you. He's like your guardian angel." The nurse said "you definitely don't find people like that everyday."

"He's always there for me when I need it, and we're been friends since we were kids. We got split up when we finished elementary school and now we work together. Our rival did this to me." Aviva said trying to pick up her bread. The nurse motioned to me so I could go to help her, and I gladly did as I was told. "What she's saying is true, we are childhood sweethearts that girl split up by rumour." I said helping her

"Wow, that's incredible. Now, that's a good love story, honey." She said in shock at what she had heard "I've never seen a couple so united since I saw the movie about the two lion cubs that were friends as kids but they got..." The nurse got interrupted when We both said "The Lion King! Yeah, we saw it too. It's one of our favourite movies."

"Geez, that movie got popular." The nurse said. It's true, that movie came out the year before Martin was born and it's gotten more and more popular every day. Aviva and I had watched it when we were kids, but we didn't watch it together. Martin had bought the movie for me for my birthday, but I don't remember which one. Aviva told me that she had watched it the same day I did, and we lived about a block away from each other. Geez, why after all these years find each other again when we lived a block away from each other? I don't know, but I like how our story ended up.

"We're going to have to keep her here for a couple months, but the day she can go back home is on July 19th." The nurse said, I almost jumped out of my chair. Aviva was going to be let go on my birthday, and our wedding day. I wasn't going to spoil the surprise for her. She thought we were going to take pictures at the park, and get married in private. What she didn't know was that our family and friends were planning the wedding for us.

"Wow, that's on my birthday." I said

"And that's when we're getting married." Aviva said, she knew the day of the wedding, but nothing else. She was in for the surprise of her life, and she's not gonna believe it.

"If my shift isn't on that day, I wish you a happy birthday, and the best of luck on your wedding day." The nurse said "can I get your names?"

"Their Chris and Aviva Corcovado-Kratt," we said in unison

"Mines Iolanda." The nurse said, we really liked that name, and the nurse was really nice to us. I think we might name one of our daughter that. "I have to go see another patient, I'll see you around, bye."

"Bye Iolly." we said

Third person:

About 2-3 months passed, and whenever Iolly would go to the hospital, she would always pass by Aviva's room to talk to Chris and her, and the doctors got Aviva to walk again. Chris gave Iolly an invitation to the surprise wedding, and she gladly accepted it. Finally, the wedding day came, but Chris and Iolly weren't in the room with Aviva.

Aviva:

When I woke up that day, I looked beside my bed, and I saw no sign of Chris anywhere. I thought something bad happened to him, but then I heard someone knock the door. I said "come in." It was the doctor together with my sister, and my mom. My sister was holding a bag, and my mom was a whole bunch of bags, one of which had some kind of dress inside, the doctor said "ok mrs. Corcovado-Kratt, your free to go, and good luck."

I looked at my mom and she ran up to me, and gave me the hugest hug ever. She said "Aviva, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I want you to try on this dress we bought you." My sister opened the bag my mom was carrying and I saw the most beautiful wedding dress I have ever seen: it was all white, passed floor length, no sleeves, gold rim on the top, and in the middle was a lilac ribbon like belt. My mom and sister helped me get off the bed and helped me get into the dress. It fit perfectly, and mom got emotional, and she said "I-i can't believe this is happening."

"Me neither, mom." I said, then the bridal fritz came in "oh man, I'm starting to get nervous."

"It happens, mamita. All brides feel this way on their wedding day." Mom said, as she gave me a box. I opened the box and they were white high heels. I put them on while Genevieva was brushing my hair. She decided to let my hair go out of my usual ponytail, and curled it. At the end, I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror and I looked in shock: I had my wedding dress that fit me like right on, and the reasons why I loved it so much were that it had my favourite colour, and because I thought my mom chose it for me. My hair was down, and the ends were wavy. I turned around and asked "do I look ok? Is my hair to frizzy? Is the dress on right?..."

"Te ves hermosa, mi'ja. Solo te falta algunas cosas." Mom said, as she went to get a bag she had brought, and set it down next to me. She reached into the bag, and got a little box. She opened it, and put a necklace with the virgin of Guadalupe: the patroness of Mexico on the bottom of it. I looked at the necklace, and then at mom. She said "this was the necklace I used when I got married to your father. It was passed down the family second born girls for generations, and now I'm giving it to you."

"Gracias, mama." I said looking at the necklace, and then at mom "I promise I'll take care of it, and pass it on to my second born daughter if we have more than one child."

"You're welcome, Aviva." Mom said hugging me. Then I had to put on a pair of white gloves mom passed me. Genevieva passed mom another bag, which reminded her, and she said "oh, and one more thing. Your sister got you something." She reached in, and passed me something white and frilly. I opened it, and it was a vail. I went up to my sister and hugged her. I started to cry of happiness, and I said "Th-thank you so much, hermanita."

"No matter what, I'll always be there for you, Aviva." She said as she wrapped her arms around me, giving me the biggest hug ever.

Chris:

I was also getting ready for our big day, and it was also my birthday. I had a good feeling about this, and I couldn't wait to see Aviva. Aviva's family flew in from Mexico, and Spain yesterday. Anyway, I had my white shirt that I had to switch with one of Aviva's cousins due to a size problem, my black pants. I was about to put on my green tie, but I was kinda having trouble with it. One of Aviva's aunts, who just happened to passing by said."Chris, may I come in?"

"Sure, come to in." I said, and she came in.

She saw that I was having trouble with the tie, and she said "do you want some help with that, Chris?" She said in a Spanish accent.

"Sure ... Thanks." I said, passing the tie to her.

"Ah, there's no problem. Besides I'm practicing for when I have to do this for my son." She said tying my tie, and I looked around and her son was taping us with my creature Pod. "There, done. Welcome to the family, Chris." She said

"Gracias." I said, in a rather awkward accent. I was trying to sound like I knew Spanish, when I didn't. Aviva's aunt started dying of laughter, so much that she almost fell over. "Aviva didn't teash you Espanish?" She asked "did she?"

"No, she didn't. I do know Latin though." I said, it's the truth. I had studied Latin in college.

"Oh, that's good. It will be easy for you to learn then." She said, opening the door "are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." I said, then I turned around, and got the pendent Aviva's dad sent me, and I put it around my neck. I then went outside of my room and Aviva's cousins, aunts, uncles, my mom, my sisters, Martin, Laura, Kate, Chrystal, Koki, and jimmy were all ready. So we all got into like 5 different cars and drove off to the park where Aviva and I were getting married.

Third person: (the wedding will be based on my cousins wedding)

About 15 minutes had passed, and it was now 11:30am, and the wedding was at 12:00pm. The crew had arrived at the park: it was a vast area of green grass, there was a gazebo on the hillside, and if you looked far away it was right in front of the lake. There was a beach in the far distance. One of Aviva's aunts, the same one that helped Chris with his tie, had made the flower buckets for Aviva and the bridesmaids, the basket for the flower girl, the pillow for the ring boy, the corsages, and everything. The photographer, and the judge went to the park about 5 minutes before the ceremony began. Everything was ready, and all that was left was the bride to get there.

Aviva:

I didn't know where mom was taking me, and to make matters worse my eyes were blindfolded by my sister. I had heard people talking on the way to where mom took me, but I didn't make out whose voices they were. They told me to get out of the car, and I did what I was told. They guided me forward, and a few seconds later mom took my blindfold off my eyes. I was crying of happiness, and I was shocked. All of my classmates from elementary school, and Iolanda were all there, I couldn't believe it, the crew had planned the wedding for me. I looked to see four of my cousins waiting for me in a line ... "They're bringing me in?" I thought to myself. Jimmy Z came up to my side and he said "Aviva, I'll walk you in."

"Thank you so much, JZ." I said, hugging my friend.

"No problem, Aviva." He said, hugging me back. As soon as the music started, we walked towards he gazebo. I could see Chris waiting for me at the entrance to the gazebo, and my heart beat raised. I soon got inside the gazebo, and the judge asked us to hold hands, she said "good afternoon, we are gathered here today to join Chris Kratt and Aviva Corcovado in the sacred bonds of marriage. Marriage is a lifetime commitment between two people who love each other, and want to spend the rest of their lives together, to help each other whenever the other needs help, and to take care of each other though the good times and bad. These two are chosen to get married because they loved each other since their childhood years, if there's anyone who objects this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace?"

No one answered, and the judge said "the rings please?" My little cousin gave the rings to Chris and I, and the judge said "Chris, put the ring on Aviva's finger." Chris put the ring on my finger, and the judge said "ok, good. Now hold it, and repeat after me." Chris looked at the judge, and then at me. The judge said "I, Chris Kratt."

"I, Chris Kratt." Chris said looking at me

"Give this ring to you, Aviva Sarai Corcovado as a symbol of my love." She said

"Give this ring to you, Aviva Sarai Corcovado as a symbol of my love." Chris replied

"I promise that I'll be there for you in sickness and in health, richness and poverty, in the good and bad times as long as we both shall live." She said

"I promise that I'll be there for you in sickness and in health, richness and poverty, in the good and bad times as long as we both shall live." Chris replied

"Good, now it's your turn, Aviva. Put the ring on Chris' finger, hold on to it, and repeat after me." The judge said, and I did it. "I, Aviva Sarai Corcovado." She said

"I, Aviva Sarai Corcovado." I said

"Give this ring to you, Chris Kratt as a symbol of my love." She said

"Give this ring to you, Chris Kratt as a symbol of my love." I said

"I promise that I'll be there for you in sickness and in health, richness and poverty, in the good and bad times as long as we both shall live." She said

"I promise that I'll be there for you in sickness and in health, richness and poverty, in the good and bad times as long as we both shall live." I replied

"Good, now I need the best man and the maid of honour." The judge said, our older siblings came up with us. First it was my turn to sign the papers Aviva Sarai Corcovado

Then it was Chris' turn Christopher Fredrick Kratt

Next was my sister's turn Genevieva Isabella Corcovado

Last it was MK's turn Martin William Kratt

"By the power of my law, I pronounce you husband and wife. For the first time ever, I introduce Chris and Aviva Corcovado-Kratt! Chris, you may kiss the bride." The judge said, and Chris did just that. Everyone clapped and cheered as we did so.

The after party was a blast, we took a whole bunch of pictures, ate food, danced to our songs, ate cake, and everything. You know how you have to feed each other the cake? Well I splattered the icing all over Chris' face, and he had to go to the bathroom to get it off. We all had a lot of fun, and I went up to Martin and the others, and said "thanks for throwing the wedding for me, guys."

"No problem, sis." Martin said, hugging me "we're family now."

"Yeah, we are family." I said, hugging Martin and Laura both. Then I realized something "has anyone seen Jimmy and Koki?" I asked, I hadn't seen either of them all day. Then, out of a sudden them running towards us, but something about them wasn't right. I looked at Chris, who was just as confused as I was, then we asked each other "did they...?"

"Hey guys, did we miss something?" Jimmy asked

"Uh, you missed the whole thing." I said, scratching the back of my head

"Yeah, where were you guys?" Chris asked

"Oh, we didn't tell you... We're together now." Koki said

"Together together? ... Wow, you guys...? I don't believe it!" Chris yelled out of excitement, our friends from elementary school finally got together, they were getting the happy ending they deserved.

"Well, after you guys decided to tie the knot, we decided to give the whole "Kimmy" thing a try." They both said.

"That's amazing," we both said "you got your happy ending."

"Yeah, guess we did." They said, pulling us into a hug.

Third person:

That night, everyone in the Corcovado/Kratt family had to find a place in the Tortuga to sleep. It was chaos in there, and the newlywed couple decided that they would sleep outside that night. Chris and Aviva took a hammock with them and went out. It was a beautiful night, and the stars were shinning, and there was a slight breeze. The young couple wondered far away from the noise of the Tortuga, to find a quiet place where they could spend the night. Once they could not hear anything around them, and set up the hammock in the trees, they decided to keep calm that night. Chris said "hey Aviva, I can't believe we're actually married."

"Me neither, Chris. I can't wait to see what life is going to throw at us now." Aviva replied putting her head on her husband's chest and hugged him. She then looked up at him and said "but I'm still freaked out by that threat."

"I am too, Aviva. I am too, but whatever happens, we'll always be together." Chris said reassuring his wife. He then fell asleep

"Yeah, Chris. We'll always be together, until death do us part." Aviva said closing her eyes and falling asleep

End of chapter

How was that for a second chapter, sorry for not including a bachelorette party for Aviva. I wanted to make this one a little more dramatic.


End file.
